


Caught in the rain

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Oliver get caught in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the rain

Caught in the rain

He'd arranged to meet her on the roof of the Daily Planet, it was a place they had met before, Green Arrow taking delivery of information from Watchtower and now he was waiting for her. The rain was falling in sheets from the sky and he was dripping wet and if he were to admit it a little worried about making good his escape from the rooftop.

She'd emerged a few minutes late, a sheepish look on her face, a memory stick in her hand. "Sorry, almost got caught by..." she didn't finish her sentence as Oliver pulled her away from the door and into the shadows pulling her flush to him a finger to her lips as the door she had come through suddenly opened once more.

The beam of a flashlight moved over the surface of the open space missing Chloe's feet by a fraction. Seemingly satisfied no one else was there first one figure and then a second appeared. They didn't seem to notice the rain that fell, and definitely didn't notice the two figures that were hiding in the shadows.

Chloe wiggled in Olivers lap as carefully as she could trying to get comfortable, judging by what was occurring in front of them they might be sometime. First the two began making out and had she been with anyone else Chloe would have made her excuses and left but she was on the roof with the Green Arrow not exactly easily explainable. She was hoping that the couple would settle at making out then realise what a terrible mistake it was in the rain.

The wiggle had almost been groan worthy, he couldn't remember when the last time he'd had a hot woman make such a movement in his lap. Glancing over he saw that the couple weren't seeming to settle with just that though, the guy's hand had slipped between the woman's thighs and her head was thrown back while he nibbled her neck. He forced himself to look away but his hands tightened round Chloe's waist without thought.

Chloe heard the muffled moan of the female as her male companion peeled her blouse from her frame and latched onto a nipple with his mouth. Her face turned red and she closed her eyes not wanting to look. Her body shifted and she leant back into Olivers arms, pressing herself as close to him as she could.

Another moan and then heavy breathing brought Olivers hands up Chloes body until his fingers grazed her breasts, his fingers pushing aside her yellow coat in order to gain better access. As he did so Chloes body arched with the duel actions of pushing her breasts towards his waiting hands and her hips back into his groin.

Somewhere amongst it all the two other figures had finished, left the rooftop to Green Arrow and his Watchtower and when he became aware he had scooped her up in his arms and taken her back to the tower. Her lips were pulsing with excitement as she helped peel the green outfit from his muscular frame. Soft skin ran over his chest seeking out the dips, muscles, scars followed closely by her lips.

Soon a yellow coat lay beside his outfit, both left without thought, clothes lay were they were thrown and a petite blonde figure sat astride a much taller one who stared up at her as she rode him, her fingers gripped his as they slid between them. Much as the couple on the rooftop had been vocal about their passion so these two were just as vocal. As her climax came closer she moaned his name in such a way that he came unbidden deep inside her. Not ready yet, Chloes movements continued, faster she moved until at last her body shuddered and she collapsed on top of him. Nothing was said, nothing was needed to be said at least not yet. Oliver merely adjust in order to stand, her smaller frame held in his arms tight to him. Light kisses peppering her lips, cheeks, eyes, nose and he carried her to his bedroom.


End file.
